Central Love
by Munchkin1978
Summary: She's married to someone else. He is getting divorced. They met in the park and now can't stop thinking about one another. Will they get to be together after all? B X E and other cannon pairing couples- Lemon's in later chapters. All human!
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well this is my new story. I have the ending already written it is filling in the front chapters before that I am working on now. My good friend read what I had at the time for this chapter and she gave me the okay! I think it is a good chapter. Please read and review. I am using New York as the base town for this one. I don't live there. My sister does now. I have been there and only once. So some of it I can vouch for, mind you that was well over 15 years ago. If I get enough reviews I will post chapter 2 by the end of the week or early next week.**

* * *

><p>Central Love<p>

Chapter 1

EPOV

"No Mike I am not agreeing to that." I yelled into the phone. I was just short of tossing it out my 18th storey penthouse. "She gets nothing as per the pre-nup. I know what I signed. She is not entitled to any of it."

I was pissed off. One I had my money before I married the gold digger. Two I didn't love her any more. We had only married out of convenience and business. But yes I would agree I did love her at one time. Her father's shipping company and my money was a merger that was best for the families. Obviously years later it turned sour. Her family embezzled some or all of the money they had put into the pot to buy out a shipping company. It was when that happened my trust issues went out the window with her. I caught her cheating and slowly taking money out of my account behind my back. Tanya wouldn't have anymore than what she was entitled to. In my eyes a kick out the door and no money at all. This is why a pre-nup was signed. I had more money than I knew what to do with. I invested it. I had it tied up in all sorts of projects that she wouldn't have comprehended. I had shipping companies overseas and in the US. All she did was spend my money and take it from behind my back. I owned the majority of the shares in her families shipping company. I would buy them out and own it out right now. Well that was the plan at this point.

"Mike just make sure you go over that pre-nup with a fine tooth comb. She didn't sign under duress. She was more than happy to sign it two years ago. I want this over as of yesterday. I don't need this dragged through the press right now. We are in the middle of a deal with two Italian companies. If they don't go through there goes our Italian shipping division."

I disconnected the line and continued with my morning. I was in my weight room lifting weights when Mike called. Mike was my lawyer and a damn good one at that. He had been with me from the beginning. His father was my father's lawyer. We in the Cullen family kept it in the family. But right now family was not what I needed. What I needed right now was the punching bag. I tied on the gloves and went at it. One upper cut after another and direct punches. Therapy for the stress that she causes me to have. I should have known something like this would happen. Especially when she was going out with her sisters and friends more often than the social events that we needed to be at. I was punching at the situation. Not entirely at her. I have and will never hit a woman. My mother and father instilled that in me from a very young age. My father a doctor saw it everyday in some of the patients he was treating for abuse. I swore up and down that I would never ever do that. Even with the temper I had I never ever went after any of the females I dated. No matter how angry they made me. I just turned to my stress relievers. Working out and working.

I finished up my boxing match with the bag and wiped the sweat from my brow as I was leaving the weight room. I was greeted by my most trusted friend. My dog Jace. Black as midnight Labrador. He jumped up onto me wagging his tail.

"Hey boy. We will go out soon okay. Just let me shower and we will go for a walk in the park okay."

Of course he didn't reply but just wagged his tail and licked my hand. I headed to my room and dropped clothes on the floor as I headed to the shower. I would pick them up on the way back out. I was somewhat of a neat freak. But my housekeeper I loved. She cooked for me. I didn't cook. I entered the shower and put my head under the hot water.

I had to learn to let go of my anger to some degree. I had a bad temper. Or I have a bad temper. I could be moody and I wasn't always the best to live or deal with. I will agree there. But I didn't back down. I was not known to back down on anything. If I want it, I get it. In this cutthroat shipping business if I wasn't like this I wouldn't be where I am today. One of the top shipping tycoons in the US. I was good at what I did. I wasn't the first in the family to be in the shipping business. My great, great grandfather apparently had been a shipper. Not to the extent I was but it was in the family. Just my father decided to become a doctor instead of continuing the shipping. I can't blame him for that. Medicine was his passion. I just decided to take over the family shipping company because I was good at business. Deals and mergers and buying and selling. I was usually right on the money when it came to mergers. I was totally off the mark though when I married completing a merger that should have been in business only not in marriage.

I stepped out of the hot water and the water shut off automatically. I stepped out of the shower all together and grabbed a towel. I knew I was by myself today but I still wrapped the towel around my waist. I dressed quickly picking up the clothes I had dropped on the floor as I went. I had on a pair of warm up pants and a hooded sweater. I didn't care what I looked like today. I was still in a mood after Mike's call this morning. I would probably be like this for the next couple of days till it was handled.

I got Jace's collar and leash and we headed for the elevator. I was the top floor so the elevator stopped inside my penthouse. I had the key for it to do that. I entered my key and we headed down stairs. I owned the building too and that helped that I had the top floor of it. I had access to the roof for parties and entertaining if I wanted.

Jace was dancing at my feet when the elevator opened. He needed to get out and run. I would take him down to Pilgrim Hill in Central Park. It was just across the street. I lived on 5th Avenue on the upper East Side with all the other money spending and splurging people. Directly across the park on the Upper West Side was where John Lennon was killed in Strawberry Fields. I figured that was why Tanya loved it here so much. The shopping and the fact that she could see all the movie stars she wanted while on 5th Avenue or on Broadway. I moved her out a few weeks ago and we were technically separated. The park I loved. I walked Jace and ran and jogged on the trails. I had Mike working on the divorce papers hence the call. He was also working on drawing up the buyout of her family's shares in the Denali Shipping Company.

Once the doors closed behind me Jace was pulling me out the door. I nodded at the doorman Henry before heading out the main door. He knew I came and went as I pleased and that all the doormen were to be very wary of who was coming in the building these days.

"Okay Jace. Let's get to the park and find a stick for you."

I ran with him leading me and once I didn't see anyone I let him off the leash. He never strayed far from me anyhow. I picked up a stick and had thrown it down the pathway so that he could return with it for me to do again. Over and over again we did this before he didn't come back. I jogged down the path to see what he got into and found him jumping on a female before she reached down and petted him. I stopped short and watched him interact with her for a moment.

The female was obviously a dog lover. She petted him like she knew all his favorite places to be petted. She had chocolate brown hair that was long and down her back. She had some of it tied back from her face and I could see she had brown eyes. She was dressed in jeans and boots and a jacket. She had a twinkle in her eye like she knew what Jace needed. She smiled at Jace and started talking to him as I walked up.

"There you are boy. Who did you manage to charm?" I laughed as he jumped up and licked her face. He never did that with Tanya. He didn't like her. I guess I should have taken that as a sign.

"I guess he is yours then?" She asked when she looked up and then stood up to be at my level. She smiled at me. A big beautiful smile. She was very pretty and I noticed it right away. I smiled back at her.

"Yes. He's never done that before. Usually he's very guarded. Especially of me."

"He is beautiful. What's his name?"

"Jace."

"Well Jace. It was nice to run into you and your master."

"He obviously likes you."

"Bella and you are?"

"Edward." I said smiling. It was refreshing to know that before I even knew her name I knew she was a simple normal girl. "Well Bella would you care to walk with us? Most people don't walk on their own in the park."

"I'd like that. I actually wasn't by myself. My friend just left. Although she would tell me to turn tails and run from any stranger that comes up to me right now."

"May I ask why?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. Since I don't know you. But I just moved here with my husband and he is always working. I don't really have a lot of people I know here. I followed him since he was transferred here. He is a police officer. A detective."

"Well Bella welcome to the city for one. Two it sounds like you need to go out and see the city. Or at least try to take him out to see it with you."

"That may not happen in this lifetime." She let out a gasp of air with some of her frustration.

"Well good luck to you is in order then."

"Thank you Edward. So how long have you had Jace?"

"Since he was a pup. It will be 4 years in a few months."

"He seems to be a great dog. We couldn't bring mine. My dad has him at home."

"Home is where for you?" I would have to say the West coast by her accent I silently thought.

"Forks, Washington."

"I actually know the city. I used to have my shipping company on the west coast close to there. It's now in Seattle."

"Really! Not a lot of people know the town. It is very small."

"I admit we were looking at properties outside of Forks at one time as a west coast residence but it wasn't really responsible to have it. I am always here in New York or Greece or London."

"A traveler?"

"For work. I have home bases in London, Greece and New York. My home is here in New York."

"What kind of business is it you have? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I am what they would call a shipping tycoon. I ship all sorts of things on planes, ships, trains. You name it we probably ship it."

"Oh. I am sorry I don't know anything about shipping."

"That is alright. Most people don't or they lie about it." _And then some. I had a silent chuckle._

"Well Edward, I better get back to unpacking my home. We only arrived a few weeks ago."

"It was nice talking and walking with you Bella. Take care and good luck in the city okay."

"Thank you."

It was then that a light bulb of a flash went off as a picture was taken of myself and Bella. She was alarmed. She had no idea what was going on. I grimaced and hopefully my facial features told her that I was sorry for this. It may just end up in the paper in the socialite section. It was then that my temper started to flare. Bringing my mood back to the temper that I had before.

"Bella that picture may end up in the paper tomorrow. I'm sorry before it causes anymore problems."

"You get pictures taken of you all the time?"

"Yes being that I am a multi billionaire I have them taken all the time." I paused. "I hope it won't cause a problem later for you."

"I don't think it will." It was her turn to pause. "We just met because of your dog. There can't be harm in that."

"No I suppose not." She really was a down to earth and had not a care about the socialite scene at all.

I headed back the way I came and Jace followed but kept looking behind him for her. I ended up doing the same thing. There was something about her that I couldn't place. Something told me I would meet her again someday. Today was just the beginning possibly of a new part of my life. Maybe something simplified and not so stressful.

When I made it back to the penthouse I walked into the lobby to find Mike waiting for me. He had files in his hands and with out a doubt it was my half of the pre-nup and my divorce papers ready to be served to Tanya once I signed them. I smiled and greeted him and we headed up stairs with Jace.

"What is the verdict Mike?"

"I have both files. I also had the firm do some checking into your books. We needed to nail down how much she has actually embezzled from the company and yourself. The amount over the last two years was astronomical. I am surprised no one had noticed it before. Everything is on paper and ready for you to sign. Once you sign them she will be served."

The doors to the elevator opened and I still had not said anything in response. I was reveling in the fact that this might be over quicker than I thought it would. I wasn't holding my breath. Only because Tanya would drag this out for as long as she could. We had the proof. We had the books. We had a trail of where the money had gone. My accountants were working with my lawyers. She was toast. She didn't have a fighting foot to stand on.

I let Jace off his collar and leash in the penthouse when we arrived and sat down to read the two files. I read over my pre-nup first. I remembered everything that I signed for this. I wanted to be sure I was protected as much as my company. It wasn't that I didn't trust it was more that it was for protection in the case that something like this ever happened. I didn't really trust anyone. After this I probably wouldn't for a long time. I guess in a way my eyes were opened to look for more normalcies. Let my trust go slowly.

Tanya didn't have a leg to stand on if she fought the divorce. I had grounds to terminate as per the pre-nup. I re-read the pre-nup just to be sure. I committed a lot of it to memory this time. I needed to stay on my feet. I needed Mike to be on top of everything. I knew Tanya was going to fight this. I knew her all to well. Even though we had been married only 2 years I knew her. In the last few months she had shown her true colors before all the money stealing had come out. Her things were still in the penthouse. I wouldn't let her back here unless I am here to watch what is being taken out. She had her clothes and her jewelry. She was a housewife with an itch to spend my money and then some and who ever she cheated on with better be prepared that she won't have money to bring into that relationship as she will be paying back all that was taken.

I moved on from the pre-nup to look over the divorce papers. I read what grounds I was calling for divorce. Adultery was the main filing. She cheated. Embezzlement we could not file with because she has not been prosecuted for it or done jail time for it. She had an allotment of money each month from my side of the relationship along with her own earnings from her family. I had the proof that she embezzled whether she started doing that when she cheated was what I wanted to know. Of course she was not going to tell me out right. I will have a detective do some searching on that. I had times and dates to back up my adultery claim. I had pictures. I was going to sit on that one. I knew better than to play all my good cards up front. I was good at business. She didn't need to know my business anymore and what I knew was my business for right now. I continued reading the divorce filing. Mike had pulled out all the stops. I knew he would. He had gone through his own high profile divorce not too long ago.

"Mike these look great. You pulled out all the stops. She really doesn't have a leg to stand on once we serve her. We are prepared with anything she counters right?"

"Yes. My team has everything in place. This is not a no fault divorce. With a fault divorce it could take longer. I hope you know that Edward."

"Yes I am aware of that. I just hope that she doesn't drag it out. I am really not holding my breath though. She is the type of person that will fight for all the money she can get. Whether she deserves or not."

"I need you to sign as the petitioner where it is marked then. I will file it with the court and she will be served."

I pulled out the pen from my desk and signed away. I could only hope that she got served in public and a picture taken of it. That was how I found out about her extra martial affair in the first place. Photographers follow her. She loved the photographers. I had a love hate relationship with them. Sometimes I loved them, sometimes I didn't. I laughed out loud at some of the scenarios that may end up getting played out.

"If I can request a time for her to be served I want it done in public before her beloved photographers. Rub it in that much further."

"I am sure they will find her as quickly as possible."

"I have no doubt about that."

Mike took the papers and left to file them with the court. He told me that she would be served this week. As long as she was in the country. I knew she was. She was shacked up with her new boy toy. I turned on my laptop to get my news and my deals that need attention. I had emails from family and from work. I decided to read the family ones later. There was one from my mother and sister. Their charity event for the Sick Kids Hospital was on Friday this week and they were probably making sure I was going to be there with out Tanya. I couldn't be sure if Tanya would go. Cullen Shipping and Holdings was the biggest benefactor each year. I liked to help the kids. They deserved much better in medicine and their care if they were sick. That was close to my heart. Kids are our future.

I read over my updates on my deals and put out some of the fires that needed to be stopped before they got out of control. I was still working on the deal with the Italian shipping company that we were planning on buying out and taking over. I had their books and dealings in files on my desk at my office. I was taking the day off to deal with the divorce and burn some steam. Although I did have a dinner I had to go to with some friends and family. Well it was more like a restaurant opening. My brother in law's restaurant.

Alice my sister married a culinary genius. Best food ever was all I had to say. He did their wedding food and I was in heaven. He taught his culinary skills at the Culinary Arts of New York. School for chef's and sous chefs. I think he should have just been a chef and opened up lots of restaurants. I would have another shower before going out. I was going alone. My family would be there and there would be critics and photographers no doubt. I would wear a suit instead of being casual. I would be my dapper self outside of feeling moody.

My mind shifted to earlier. Meeting Bella in the park was a good thing. It took my mind off of what was pending. She was a breath of fresh air for me. She was so utterly normal and not stuck up with the hint of power hungry and or money hungry. She was so beautiful too. I loved meeting her. Maybe I would run into her again. I hoped I would because those eyes just drew me in hook, line and sinker. The only thing that ruined it was the photographer.

It was getting late as I continued daydreaming about her. She really was a breath of fresh air. I got back into the shower and all I could do was think of her. What it would be like to be with her all the time. Only one problem she said she was married to a police officer. I am not that low as to have an extra marital affair. I wouldn't stoop to that level to cause something like a divorce on another couple. But it wouldn't stop me from thinking about her.

I knew I had to go to Greece next week for work for a week and then I would be in London the week after that before I would be back again in New York. I would be back in plenty of time for the second benefit for the hospital fundraising for Cancer research. It was the end of October. Three months away. My father was the head of the board and this year was a masquerade ball. I'd have to get Alice to find me a mask. Or have her design one for me. Knowing her she had one for me already.

Once I was in my Armani suit minus the tie I headed out the door. I grabbed my phone and called for my car and driver to meet me in the front of the building in five minutes. As I was coming down the elevator and exiting it I was greeted by a commotion in the lobby. The strawberry blonde making the big noise was none other than my soon to be ex wife.

"Edward be a dear and tell them to let me up." She said sweetly.

"No. I have gone for the evening. You are not allowed in the apartment unless I am present under the circumstances."

My blood was boiling. She had nerve. I would give her that. She could try her hardest to get up the elevator but I had all the locks changed. I had the security codes changed so that I could get in and the housekeeper. I dealt with all this the day she left.

"You don't live here anymore Tanya. You lost the right to come and go the day you took your clothes and personal belongings." I paused turning to Henry. "Henry if she attempts to enter the elevator call the police."

"Yes Mr. Cullen sir."

"I will be out for the evening."

"Yes sir."

I waited a moment before heading to the door. I watched the situation closely. Her actions told me she wanted something worth selling or upping her status. She couldn't do that any more since we are now separated. I had to laugh but internally. She was trying so hard to gain access up the elevator. Henry didn't back down. Either did Harry the other doorman. The two of them I would keep for as long as I could.

"Tanya if you don't want to be jailed for embezzlement and trespassing then I would suggest you leave. Call my service and I will arrange a time for you to come. It will have to be tomorrow. I am busy for the rest of the week." I would give her one last gesture. It would work well for me with the lawyers and proceedings. Anything else I would be tough as nails.

"I know you leave for Greece Edward. I will come while you are gone or I won't come at all." She fought back.

"I told you the terms if you are to enter the apartment. You are not creating the terms here. I am." _Now she was taking my gesture for granted._ I thought to myself.

I heard her grumble before she spoke. "Fine."

I waited at the doorway as she left with her assistant. I had not noticed but her sister was there with her and she was grimacing at the behavior of her sister. I took note of this and would store the information for later. I held my temper in check. All I really wanted to do was march her up stairs and have her repay everything right then and there. But I was controlling the situation as I could. She had no leeway to make any demands. I was in the driver seat and would always be in the driver's seat. I think she now knew this. Well I could only hope she did.

I watched her enter her car with her entourage. Once she had driven away I turned to Henry who was still on duty. "If she returns call me Henry okay. I will come back. But please let Harry know not to let her up. Under the circumstances that we are separated I am primary holder of the apartment. It was in my name only anyhow. I own the building as you know that. I trust you will have a good night." I ended up giving him my personal cell number so in the case that she did return he could call me directly. "Call me and then the police okay if she should return."

"Yes sir."

I left the building my mood evident on my face. I was trying to put it aside so that I could be pleasant for the opening. I didn't want to bring down Jasper's opening of his restaurant. I got into the car and closed the door. I pulled out my phone and called Mike at his office. He would be gone for the day now but I just wanted to leave a message.

"Mike, Edward Cullen. I want you to investigate the option of a temporary restraining order against Tanya for all my places of business and my home. I know that you can't do anything about the homes in Greece and London but at least here in New York you can. It would help considering she is trying to get into the apartment now." I ended the call and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

I looked out the window at the buildings passing by. My mind drifted again to earlier when I met Bella. Watching her with Jace was etched into my mind. Her beautiful face with eyes of truth and sincerity. I was truly drawn into those eyes. I could see her and I together. I know that wouldn't happen. But I could daydream about it.

The car stopped and the door opened and I exited to photographers taking pictures. Alice no doubt wanted to have it all documented. I attempted a smile and small greeting and walked into the building. Alice had done the decorating since she was the designer and decorator. She pulled out all the stops. It looked great. Chic and comfortable yet modern. I greeted a few people as I went in further and finally came upon my sister and her husband, the man of the hour.

"Well done both of you. I think it is going to make the front page at this rate."

"Edward, thank you. Please eat something there is ton of food. Jasper was up all night prepping and making appetizers and food for tasting today."

"I will get there Alice. Is mom and dad here yet?"

"No not yet. They were due to arrive after you."

"You slotted times for all of us?"

"Yes. I'm organized okay. I want everything to run smoothly."

"Yes I know your organized lil' sis but you can't control arrivals. What if I was late?"

"Then you would have thrown the schedule off."

"Whatever. Just so you know and as I am sure the press will be finding out soon enough I am officially separated from Tanya and she is due to be served divorce papers this week. I have requested a public serving."

"Are you happy Edward?"

"Yes and no. I don't like that this has happened. I will forever wonder why I did it now."

"You can't close off your heart. You will fall in love again. I know you will. And this one will last. I just have a feeling about that."

"Okay Alice." I let her believe it. I sure didn't at this point.

I took a plate of appetizers from the server that came by and tasted each one. I waited for mom and dad and ate and made small talk with some of the other guests. I always was networking and gaining information for business deals and the up and coming things. I wasn't doing business tonight but it didn't hurt to have more information that you may not need. I turned to get a drink from the server and I was starring right at her.

I looked again but it wasn't her. Somebody that looked just like Bella. She didn't have the twinkle in her eyes like Bella had. I was starting to see her everywhere now. My mind was drifting, I was daydreaming and I wanted to see her again. Just talk to her. I was never like this about a girl. I had fallen for her and I only talked to her for ten minutes.

When mom and dad finally did arrive they were followed by Rosalie and Emmett. My brother was on his best behavior. No wise cracks tonight. Tonight was a night for celebrating and eating food. Rosalie kept my brother in check all the time. She was the perfect girl for him. They were the total opposites but they made it work. She was a princess in her own right. Got everything by making people wait on her hand and foot. And Emmett fell hard and loves her with all his being. She was pregnant and he was following her making sure every step was going fine for her. I had to laugh because he always swore he would never be like that. So much for that.

"Mom, Dad." I called them over.

"Hello Edward. You never called me back. Your mother likes to hear from you."

"I know mom."

"Esme dear he can't drop everything just to call." My father said.

"Carlisle I called him 3 days ago. He didn't call back."

"You should have called your mother back." He said conceding with her.

"Well there is a reason I didn't call you back mom. I was dealing with the sham of a marriage that I have and filing for divorce. As soon as the courts get a hold of my books I am sure there will be an investigation into the embezzlement."

"Oh Edward."

"It's okay mom. I am fine with it. It needed to happen. She cheated. I don't deal with cheats and lies. You know that. I run an honest business. I am upfront on everything. If I hadn't been I wouldn't have got to where I am today. She cheated; she stole and lied about it. I am glad I listened to you both and signed a pre-nup. I just have to move some money around and buy out her families shares in the Denali Shipping Company."

"You have your proof then of what she did?" My father asked.

"Yes. I have pictures and dates and times. The divorce filing went with Mike this afternoon to the courthouse to be filed. She will be served this week. I have requested a public serving but I can't be guaranteed that."

"How long till it's over?"

"I don't know mom. I am pretty sure she will drag it out." I knew she would. "She was trying to get into the apartment when I left."

"There wasn't an altercation was there?" My father asked.

"No dad. I actually gave her a nice gesture allowing her to come back tomorrow."

"With witnesses?"

"Yes of course. Everything will be done with witnesses from here on out."

"Good, don't want to see you dragged through the mud that you are not co-operating."

"No I am too smart for that dad."

I just hoped and prayed that she didn't show up tonight and make a scene. I know she would not be served today and the filing only went into the courts today. Things needed to be processed. I just smiled and talked with family and friends and enjoyed my evening. My mood had lifted to some degree. I was agreeable for pictures. I knew that they would end up in the paper. They always did. For this I didn't mind. If it brought more attention to Jasper's restaurant then more power to it.

By the end of the evening my mind was wandering back to Bella and our chance meeting earlier. I ended up telling Jasper about it and he was watching me like I had cracked and gone off the deep end. Jasper was on the other hand happy that I had met someone that was not a diva and sounded normal. Now if I could only see her again that would be the best thing.

I said my good nights well into the night and headed home to the apartment. I had a lot to drink but was not drunk. I had a lot of food as well. So with food and drink it balanced out. I wasn't driving anyhow so I could over indulge if I wanted. These days I didn't over indulge like I used to and tonight I wasn't going too especially with the paparazzi circling around. I didn't need that I was drinking and filing for divorce to be out there. I was pretty sure the socialite pages would be filled of photographs of me and that I was apparently partying. I would take it with a grain of salt.

I exited my car on my own and told my driver good night. I headed into the building and saw that Harry was on duty. He nodded his head and said good night and I headed up the elevator once it arrived.

Entering the penthouse Jace barked but when he realized that it was just me he wagged his tail and came to me. I took him up to the roof and let him out. He did his business and I cleaned up after him to keep it clean on the roof. Then we headed back down. I took my suit jacket off and cuffed my dress shirt. I sat at my piano which I had not done in months. I usually didn't have time to play these days. But at this moment I had the urge to sit and play the night away and think about Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Should I continue? <strong>

**I actually was standing where John Lennon died in Central Park. I have been to Strawberry Fields within the park. I visited the area where he lived and saw the apartment where he was living at the time of his death. It is an odd experience if you're a fan of his music. I have also been to Harlem but only travelled through it. I was in the Twin Towers and saw the statue of Liberty. That was the year the first bombing in the subway under the towers happened. I told you it was a long, long time ago. **

**Please read and review and tell me if you like or should I continue!**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**No reviews yet for this story. I thought I may have got at least one. Did you not like it? Or is it too much too soon? I am going to post chapter 2 now. I did have some of you put the story on alert. I wouldn't mind a review or two. It is always good to know if I am going in the right direction. This is in Bella's POV for this chapter. I will be switching back and forth frequently in this story as there will be multiple things going on. **

* * *

><p>Central Love<p>

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Jared do you really have to go to work right away? We need to settle the house. Unpack boxes. I know the painting is done but…."

"I'm sorry babe. I have to if I want to get that detective assignment faster. Call Sam and Emily. They will come and help you. We wouldn't be here without them. I am sure they are waiting for a call."

"Your brother is probably at work. Emily has the kids."

"I'm sure she will come with the kids. You haven't seen them in forever anyhow."

"I know."

"Why don't you call your friend Angela? She is here in the city right?"

"Yes I am meeting her in Central Park at 4."

"Bring her back here then. I am sure she will help. Sorry babe I have to go or I will be late."

He kissed me on the lips and then the neck as he usually did and left the house in a hurry. Now what was I going to start with. Our boxes just arrived from Forks. They were a week behind us. We had been busy painting and getting the colors ready in the house to the way we wanted them. Jared was a police officer. Well more a detective. Transferred from small city Forks, Washington to the big New York City division 52 precinct. His brother Sam and his wife Emily lived here. I had not seen my nieces since last year when they flew up to see us. Forks was my hometown not Jared's. New York was his hometown. And now Harlem was our home.

I sighed and opened a box while staring after him. I took out the pictures that were in the box and started putting them up on the mantel. Our wedding 2 years ago. Our family and friends. Our niece's with Sam and Emily. My dad and my mom with Phil. And Jared's parents. I found a hammer and some nails and hung some of the other pictures in the box around the house. I cracked open more boxes and started unpacking.

By time midday came I had finished the living room. Attempted to move the couches into place and Jared's chair. I sat down and put my feet up on the coffee table and closed my eyes. One room down. 10 more to go. I figured I would do one room a day for the next little bit and when Jared was home we could finish off 2 or more. He was better at moving the furniture around anyhow.

I got up ten minutes later and folded down the boxes. I put them out on the porch and came back inside. It was nice out and I wanted to find out how to get to the part of Central Park that I was meeting Angela. I booted up my laptop and went to find a map. I located where I needed to go and how to get there by walking. Jared took our car to the precinct. I liked walking and it was good for me to get out. I did a lot of thinking while I was walking. I also did a lot of that in the shower too come to think of it.

I headed into the shower and put on my casual gear. Jeans and pair of knee high boots. I put my blazer jacket on and grabbed my phone and my purse. I headed out the door and locked it behind me. It was a beautiful day and I didn't want to waste it all by being inside anymore. I would do some exploring and walking in Central Park before I had to meet Angela at the Obelisk.

Central Park was only about 5 blocks away so I started walking. I took in some of the sights on the way and made some mental notes to find my way back. I would just go down 5th Avenue to the Museum and in behind it is the Obelisk. I could go through the park which is what I was planning to do. But I didn't want to get lost so I would go down 5th Avenue to be safe the first time and go from there.

I liked that I was this close to the park. I had passed a few other parks along the way as well so if we do get another dog I could bring him here or to the smaller parks. There were a few people out walking and minding their own business. I just smiled as I passed. I was still very cautious of people. Especially in a new city that I had no knowledge of. I should have called Emily but I wanted to do this on my own. I should have brought the camera with me but I would do that next time.

It really was a nice day. It only took me 15 minutes to walk from my home to the edge of 5th Avenue. I knew it would take me more than another 15 minutes to get to the museum so I took my time walking along. I had left with 2 hours before I had to meet Angela. I wanted to do a few things I had read about. I wanted to see the gardens and the water conservatory. I wanted to see some of the parks in the park. I wanted to see the Tavern on the Green. I knew it wasn't a restaurant anymore but it would be more of an informational visit. I knew that was on the other side of the park so I may not get to it today. But I had lots of time to come back and visit.

Once 5th Avenue was in my sight I saw the entrance to the park. Well one of them. According to the map there were multiple entrances to the park. It was massive inside. So many different things going on during the day. I guess in the winter they had ice skating and other holiday themed parties. I wonder if they showed late night movies or something? I kept walking down the east side of the park and stopped every so often to look at the water and commit some of my surroundings to memory. I wanted to remember my first time in the park but I wanted to be able to come back and remember that I was here.

I walked down 5th Avenue. The tall buildings on the left and the park on the right. In such a large city to have a little piece of tranquil quiet seemed odd but here it was. I finally reached the museum and entered what was called the miner's gate. I started heading to the first sign to see what I could do first. I decided to head west and walked around I ended up going south before heading to the Obelisk. I didn't have to wait long as Angela was walking up as I stopped.

"Angela!"

"Bella! I am so glad you're in the city now! We can go for lunch every week or hang out on the weekends."

"Of course. I missed doing that like we did in College."

"I missed you too. Ben has a great job and we are going to get married next summer. I was going to wait but would you be my maid of honor? Please say you will. No puffy dresses I promise!"

"Of course Ang I will. When did he ask?"

"A few weeks ago. I wanted it to be a surprise when we met. I didn't want to tell you since you were pre-occupied with moving."

"Oh Ang you should have told me. I like to know these things. I am happy for you."

We started walking away from the Obelisk. We were chatting away and just taking trail after trail. We passed some statues and other landmarks that I was trying to commit to memory. So I knew my way back.

"So Bella how have you been? Are you happy that you're here?"

"I've been good. Don't like that I don't have a job now that I am here. I am paranoid that something is going to happen here. This is bigger than Forks. There is a lot more crime here. A lot more things can happen. I am scared that I won't find a job and won't fit in. Don't get me wrong I am happy I am here. I'd follow Jared anywhere but I just wish that I had prepared more for it."

"There are lots of jobs Bella. I work part time at a catering company as a server. I know they are going to be short staffed. Did you want to help me? It's under the table so you don't get taxed."

"That sounds great Ang. Sure I'd like that. I think I have a white shirt and black skirt."

"Perfect. If not I have some that you can borrow for a while."

"Thanks." I paused. "So how are you? You said that Ben had a great job now."

"Yeah. He's an assistant to a multi-billionaire shipping boss. He gets to travel a lot to London and Greece where the other offices are. It is great. I went with him last time to Greece. I can't go this time."

"I'd love to see Greece. Sounds like you had fun."

"Yes. Are you going to sub out here or look for a full time teacher position?"

"I think sub at first. At least till I get used to the New York school system. I passed a school on the way here walking. I might apply there. It was just a public school but I am fine with that."

"You like the little ones don't you?"

"I do. But I like the teenagers for high school. You know I love teaching English lit."

"Yes I remember. Well there is a bunch of schools in the area. Even if you have to go to the Upper East Side or west side they are still pretty close to you."

"Yes I suppose they are."

We continued walking in the park and catching up on everything. She told me about all her plans to get married and the colors she wanted. She had a dress in mind already for me. She told me it was strapless and long to the ground and flowing. It had a simple bow in the back but she may nix the bow. I wasn't into the frilly dresses and the over the top bows and things. I barely wore a dress as it is. I really didn't know how I did so well at my own wedding with the white dress. But I managed. I will manage for this.

We laughed about things we remembered from College and things we said we would do before we got married. Things that obviously didn't get done. We would have to try and do them before Ang got married. I smiled at her. I was pretty sure that would happen. When the two of us got together it was non stop chatter.

"So Ang did you get your dress yet?"

"No. Not yet. That reminds me. I have an appointment at a dress shop in a few weeks. Come with me. I want you to be there."

"Sure."

We kept walking and talking away until Angela had to go back to work. She herself was an assistant and had booked off the afternoon to chat and catch up. I hugged her and looked at the time when she left me standing there. It was nearly 6. It was then that a black lab came flying up with a stick that ran into me. He was beautiful and full of life. Reminded me much of my own lab back home with Charlie.

"Hey boy. I hope you're a boy. By the looks of you, you are. You are quite the playful one. Where is your owner? You do have an owner I hope." I got down to my knee level and started petting him. He sat and waited as I reached all his good spots. Behind the ears, on the neck and the belly. He was I believe just short of rolling over onto his back so I could have full access to his belly.

"There you are boy. Who did you manage to charm?" A male voice said walking up. I looked up and saw a lot of bronze hair and the most beautiful green set of eyes that just drew you in. He was tall. Taller than Jared was. More chiseled, especially in the face. If I wasn't married he would be someone I'd like to date. Mind you that would be in my dreams. No one like that would ever go after me or ask me out. I let out a sigh and looked up at him so that he could see that I was looking. "I guess he is yours then?" I asked smiling. He in turn smiled back as I got a lick from the Lab.

"Yes. He's never done that before. Usually he's very guarded. Especially of me."

"He is beautiful. What's his name?"

"Jace."

"Well Jace. It was nice to run into you and your master."

"He obviously likes you."

"Bella and you are?" I said offering my name.

"Edward." He said smiling. "Well Bella would you care to walk with us? Most people don't walk on their own in the park."

"I'd like that. I actually wasn't by myself. My friend just left. Although she would tell me to turn tails and run from any stranger that comes up to me right now."

"May I ask why?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. Since I don't know you. But I just moved here with my husband and he is always working. I don't really have a lot of people I know here. I followed him since he was transferred here. He is a police officer. A detective."

"Well Bella welcome to the city for one. Two it sounds like you need to go out and see the city. Or at least try to take him out to see it with you."

"That may not happen in this lifetime." I released air out of my lungs as I said my last statement. It probably wouldn't happen in this lifetime. Jared was a workaholic. He loved what he did as a police officer. When he became a detective here it might change. I wasn't holding my breath.

"Well good luck to you is in order then."

"Thank you Edward. So how long have you had Jace?"

"Since he was a pup. It will be 4 years in a few months."

"He seems to be a great dog. We couldn't bring mine. My dad has him at home."

"Home is where for you?"

"Forks, Washington." I replied. No one knows where the small town of Forks is. I sure wouldn't if I hadn't lived there with my parents before they split and after.

"I actually know the city. I used to have my shipping company on the west coast close to there. It's now in Seattle."

"Really! Not a lot of people know the town. It is very small." Good lord he knew where it was. I am in shock now. I will have to bite my tongue on a few choice comments about the city now since he knows it.

"I admit we were looking at properties outside of Forks at one time as a west coast residence but it wasn't really responsible to have it. I am always here in New York or Greece or London."

"A traveler?"

"For work. I have home bases in London, Greece and New York. My home is here in New York."

"What kind of business is it you have? If you don't mind me asking?" Now I was being nosey. But if he looked this good with eyes like that it must be a model or something.

"I am what they would call a shipping tycoon. I ship all sorts of things on planes, ships, trains. You name it we probably ship it."

"Oh. I am sorry I don't know anything about shipping." Okay shock number two from this guy. A business person and not a model. With those eyes and the hair I would have said model or at least an actor.

"That is alright. Most people don't or they lie about it."

"Well Edward, I better get back to unpacking my home. We only arrived a few weeks ago."

"It was nice talking and walking with you Bella. Take care and good luck in the city okay."

"Thank you."

I turned my head and a flash of light went off. I caught the person it came from and saw that it was a photographer. I was alarmed. Why was someone taking my picture? What was going on? I looked at Edward for an answer and only got an "I'm sorry for that" look. I saw that his facial features changed to something darker than it was before while we were walking.

"Bella that picture may end up in the paper tomorrow. I'm sorry before it causes anymore problems."

"You get pictures taken of you all the time?"

"Yes being that I am a multi billionaire I have them taken all the time." He paused. "I hope it won't cause a problem later for you."

"I don't think it will." I paused. "We just met because of your dog. There can't be harm in that."

"No I suppose not."

He smiled and I started walking back down 5th Avenue heading for home. There was something about those green eyes that I would remember as my first trip to Central Park.

By time I reached home it was just getting dark. I unlocked my door and found the phone ringing. I ran to pick it up and missed the call. I looked to see who it actually was and it was Jared. He was probably making sure I got out okay and home okay. I felt my phone buzz then ring in my purse that was still on my shoulder. I fished through it and answered it quickly.

"Hi honey… No I just walked in the door…. My visit was great… Angela and Ben are getting married….She asked me to be her maid of honor or matron of honor since we are married already…I liked the park…. I want to go back….Okay hun I will probably be in bed by time you come home…Be safe okay… I love you."

I ended the call once he hung up. I didn't like being by myself in a new city but I knew he was coming home tonight. He wasn't out in the field yet. They were still testing him before they gave him a partner. I had till the weekend to know that he was safe and sound.

I decided I would empty another couple of boxes before I did anything else. I had to have my supper and I wanted to cook some of the chicken that was in the fridge. I unpacked some of the kitchen stuff and started cooking while I was unpacking. I made enough for Jared incase he got hungry when he came home. I ate while I unpacked once it was cooked. I always cooked. I loved to cook. Charlie didn't cook and my mother Renee didn't cook well. So I learned from a very young age to cook. Thankful I did is all I have to say on the subject.

Once I finished eating and unpacked the kitchen it was late into the night. I had more boxes for the porch and folded them down. I would wash all my dishes tomorrow. They were all black from the newspapers. I was surprised nothing was broken on the drive here. I crumpled the last newspaper piece and tossed it in an open box that I had the rest of the newspaper balls in.

"Well Bella I think it is time to hit the sack." I said to myself.

I jumped into the shower again and ran the hottest water I could stand. My muscles ached from hovering over boxes. Plus my walking today didn't help my leg muscles any more than standing all the time. My day came flooding back and visiting with Angela was great but the thing that stood out the most was meeting Edward and his dog Jace. I would remember that always but it was Edward's beautiful green eyes and something about him that made me want to stray from my married life for the moment.

Thursday had come and gone with more boxes unpacked and lots more room to move around in the house. Jared was home earlier than I expected him since he had been working late each day for the last little while since we got here. He had come into the house hooting and hollering about something and scooped me up in his arms and turned me around in circles before he finally put me down. He kissed me and picked me up again. Something was going on. And by the looks of it, it was good news.

"Bella darling I got my first assignment."

"That is great." I said looking at him to read how excited he really was.

"This first assignment is as a detective. I start tomorrow. I wish I could tell you more. I wish I could share with you were I will be each and every day."

"Why can't you?"

"The case has a confidentiality seal on it. It is a big one. If I told you could get hurt." That was the wrong thing to tell me. Now I was worried.

"Jared, will you be hurt?"

"No Bella. It is undercover work mostly. I have to work for another company. Don't worry I won't get hurt."

"What if something happens to you? How am I going to know?"

"Sam is in on this case too. We will be together. If something happens to either one of us we will notify the others family. Please don't worry. Just be happy for me please."

"I am happy that they finally gave you an assignment but now I am worried for you."

"Please darling don't worry so much."

I didn't respond. I couldn't Jared kissed me again and whirled me around. He was happy and I was happy for him but I knew in the back of my mind something was going to happen to him. I just knew it.

When Friday arrived I had unpacked all my clothes. I had found a pure white shirt and a black skirt. I had black flats and black nylons on. I hated them but I wasn't there to impress I was there to serve appetizers and food. The drinks would be handled by the rest of the staff. I was soon going to be alone in the house for a while anyhow since Jared got his new assignment. He had said it was undercover and I wasn't to talk to anyone about that he was undercover at the moment. I don't even think he was allowed to tell me that but he did. I shook the thought from my head and cleared it totally. I need my mind on serving food not where Jared was going undercover and that I was worried that something was going to happen to him.

"Okay Ang I'm here. What is this thing for anyhow? There are a lot of people out there!"

"It's for Sick Kids. A benefit raising money for medical help for various things. Cancer is the big one."

"Celebrity is attending?"

"Yes. There are some big billionaires out there. I know Ben's boss is out there. He is here too somewhere."

"Is it not weird to serve your almost husband food and drink then?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

"It is but it is also money!"

"Good point." I laughed.

I took the tray out and it was loaded full of tiny crackers with stuff piled high on it. I left a corner of the tray for napkins and headed out into the bustle of the benefit. People made no talking except to ask what was on them. I replied as best as I could but other than that I just had to smile and say excuse me to interrupt the conversations they were having. It was pretty easy. I just hoped that I didn't have a klutz attack. That would not be good. I saw Ben and smiled. I had not seen him in about 2 years. Not since my own wedding. He was talking to a couple of people and I walked over and offered the tray of food.

"Hi Ben. Would you care for some of these?"

"Sure thanks Bella."

I offered it to the people he was talking to and when they turned around I nearly dropped the tray. There was Edward with his gorgeous green eyes. I tried not to drop the tray and forced a smile that didn't look like it was in shock. He had not realized it was me yet or he wasn't saying anything. But he was looking right at me.

Before I could say anything further there was uproar across the room. A blonde in a red bombshell of a dress raising her voice about something. I turned my head to watch the commotion and realized she was being handed something. Photographers were taking pictures a million times a second it seemed. She must have been very important. It was when she started screaming at them I stepped back. She was irate and nasty with them. She was going as red as her dress was. And the swear words coming from her mouth you would think she came from the gutter not the celebrity that I was sure she was.

"Who is that Ben?" I finally asked taking my eyes from the situation for just a moment to look at him and get some answers.

"That would be Tanya Denali-Cullen. Soon to be ex-wife of…"

"Soon to be ex of myself." Edward said turning and acknowledging that he knew I was there. He smiled sheepishly. It was like he was apologizing for something he did.

"Oh." I said quietly. I watched him for a moment longer before turning my head back to the blonde.

"How are you Bella? How is your unpacking going?"

"Very well thanks." I was watching her and talking. She still very irate. Very unapproachable at the moment.

"Tanya is making a scene. Ben we better go so we don't get brought into this."

I watched him leave with Ben and another gentleman that Edward tapped on the shoulder. I watched them leave and disappear into the crowd of benefactors. I stood watching the scene some more and listened to what was being said. As were some of the other guests.

"No I will not accept this here."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but it is my job. You have been served."

"Take them back. Give them to my lawyer. I don't want them." She screamed drawing more attention to herself and the server.

"I can't do that. Have a good evening."

I watched the process server leave her behind holding what I could only assume were divorce papers from what Ben and Edward had just said. Maybe that was why he was in a mood and wasn't talking the other day and tonight. Well it could be also I am serving food and I am the help today. I kept the situation in the corner of my eye as I continued to serve the food on my tray till it was gone. I was on the way back to the kitchen to refill the tray when Edward stopped me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk Bella. I really do want to continue the conversation we were having in the park."

"It's okay Edward. I think you have your hands full this evening. Besides you shouldn't be seen talking to the help for the evening." I didn't like being caught off guard to some degree. I shook it off and looked at him.

"Hands full is not the word for it. More like hands free. I'd like to tell you more of why tonight happened someday."

"I am sure we will run into each other again. I do have to get back to the kitchen."

I really didn't want to be caught with all the photographers around talking to him. It would just fuel tonight with his ex-wife here. But I really didn't want to go to the kitchen either. I wanted to be nosey and wanted to see what was going on but I was helping out tonight. I dutifully got another tray of food and made my rounds again. Edward was following me just for that chance to talk to me just for a second. I kept an eye on him and realized where I was. I was in front of his soon to be ex offering her an appetizer. He of course was behind me and stopped short. I was in between both of them. And I knew there was going to be a scene. I moved out of the way before I lost the tray of food.

"Tanya. I don't think you have any further reason to be here tonight." He said curtly. Watching her and watching that I was out of the way.

"I have my own money Edward. Not just yours. Although I am going to take you through the ringer. You can't do this."

"You can't take me through the ringer Tanya. You have no legs to stand on in this beyond over relationship. I hold the cards. You stole and cheated. You can't cover it up anymore. The damage has been done." Once he said that I realized that I really didn't want to know the outcome of his divorce and the reasoning behind it.

I watched as a one of the co-coordinators came over and attempted to talk to Tanya quietly. I just stood off to the side and waited. I felt my cheeks go red as I was so close to all the fighting between these two. I didn't want to get caught up in it but I couldn't move either.

"Mrs. Cullen your credit card has been rejected. All your donations have been rejected. I'm sorry."

I knew Edward had heard it. I am sure that some of the guests heard it. Edward was smirking. He had a know it all look on his face. I looked between him and her and she was getting madder and madder. I think for her this probably would take the cake. It would be all over the paper tomorrow.

"Tanya it would be best if you just left." Another guest said. It was an older lady dressed in a silver dress. Diamonds dripping from her neckline and wrists. She must have been important. The funny thing was she hooked her arm around Edward's waist and smiled at him before turning blank again.

"I think she will be leaving this minute mom." Edward said.

Ahh so that was his mother. So the other gentleman must be his father then. I stepped back further trying to blend back into the crowd only to be glared at by Tanya. She stopped short just for a moment before what looked like a light bulb went off.

"You." She said pointing at me. "You were in the park with him."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't supposed to say anything. I was just a server. And I was not getting involved with this. I turned to leave and I almost got away before she let a crack go.

"You were with the help Edward. I hope you realize that. Now I have something to stand on. You cheated too."

"You better check that theory Tanya. Besides I have my picture taken in the park all the time. It's not my fault who Jace runs into." He smirked knowing that was exactly what happened and paused. "Security will escort you out now Tanya. I don't think you better plan on going to any more functions that involve my family. You are not part of this family any longer."

To add more insult to injury the photographers kept flashing their bulbs and taking picture after picture. I was thank god out of the pictures. I didn't need that. I didn't need to be involved. Poor Jared would have a bird. I saw Angela out of the corner of my eye and she was with Ben. She was waving at me to come over and get out of the way. I only obliged.

"I'm going to assume it was something bad that happened between those two. I am probably going to be reading it in the paper tomorrow aren't I?" I asked both Ben and Angela. I asked but I didn't really want to know now.

"Yeah. Hey Bella how do you know Edward?" Ben finally asked.

"I, well his dog ran into me and we met in Central Park. After you left me Angela I was on my way out of the park when it happened. There was a photographer there too."

"Ahhh okay that makes more sense. Edward kept asking me if a picture of him was in the paper. I gave him the paper a few days ago with it. I should have clued in that it was you but I wasn't really paying too much attention."

"It's okay Ben. I was quite surprised thinking back on it. I was also a little alarmed. You guys go through that all the time?"

"Yes we do unfortunately."

I was still holding a half full tray of food when Edward came back this way. I wasn't going to be the cause for more talk so I disappeared into the crowd. I was a simple person. Yes I liked watching and reading the news. I hadn't seen the paper with our picture in it. I don't think at this point I wanted to if it was going to cause more of a problem. Yes I would still daydream about those green eyes but I wasn't going to act on it. I couldn't or I would be in the same situation being called a cheat. Plus my dad Charlie would have a bird. He didn't want me to end up like he did. Divorced but still in love.

After the serving of the papers and the exiting of the served, things had quieted down. I continued to serve the food and was sitting outside for a break and some fresh air. I wanted some quiet time. So I slipped out and took my tray with me and set it down on the bench beside me. The nice thing about the venue was that it was off of Central Park. Just down the way from the famed Plaza Hotel. I watched the bustle of the people moving around the venue and thought if I had the money I would donate some as well. I hated seeing people in pain and agony. Especially kids. I don't know what I would do if I had a child with cancer or some other ailment.

I had not sat down for long before I was joined by someone. "May I join you?" He asked. I knew the voice. I didn't look up from what I was staring at all I could see was those green eyes anyhow.

"I suppose Edward. Won't this fuel your soon to be ex wife?" I asked finally turning my head to look at him. His eyes were watching me and my movements. He was looking for a chance to speak to me and now he had it.

"Not really. She doesn't have a leg to stand on in the divorce."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am. I should be."

"You don't have to tell me you know. That is private and I barely know you."

"It's okay. It will be in the papers tomorrow anyhow. I feel like I can tell you anything right now. You're quite different from anyone I have ever met. I feel like I know you already and we haven't really said a lot to each other. I am comfortable with you. It's refreshing actually. Plus Jace was quite enamored with you. He doesn't like a lot of people. Especially females."

"Really."

"Did I scare you?" He asked watching for a reaction. He got it because I moved back slightly.

"A little."

"Sorry." He had a long pause before he talked again. "I just don't want you to think the worst of me. I really am not the person they make me out to be in the papers when they get a story."

"I can't really make a judgment when I barely know you." I think he wanted to get to know me more. I wanted to get to know him more too but it just wasn't the time. For some ridiculous reason I was drowning in those green eyes. At this point I could have been lost in those eyes for days. I had to blink multiple times to shake myself out of it. I thought he would have said something but he didn't say anything but watch me. I was kind of wondering what was going through his mind. Why he wanted to talk to me? Why he wanted to tell me so I wouldn't make a judgment? I had a feeling there was more to it but I wouldn't find out tonight. I was sure we would meet again sooner than later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Should I keep going? <strong>

**I really would like a review or two this time. It would be much appreciated. I don't really have a playlist for this chapter. I listen to a lot of different music during the day since I am on my Maternity leave for baby boy number 2. He likes the music during the day. Helps him sleep. If there is a certain song I will post it. **

**Please read and review and tell me if you like or should I continue!**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay so a few people reviewed. Thank you. It is much appreciated. I had this chapter and the next already typed and planned out. This story I am not writing before hand and then typing it out. I am typing as it comes to me. Some days I sit all day and type while looking after a newborn and a 4 year old. Other days I won't touch it at all because I don't have time. There is some lemony goodness in this chapter. I am fore warning you. **

* * *

><p>Central Love<p>

Chapter 3

EPOV

6 am rolled around and I was still playing my piano. I had been there all night. I was still in the same clothes from last night. I had a glass of Jack that had long since lost its ice. And my thoughts were still of Bella. I wanted to know her. I wanted to find her. It was like she made me a giddy school boy from many years ago. And I only talked to her for ten minutes. What was wrong with me? I was never like this about anyone. Not even my high school girlfriends. I was never like this with anyone. I wasn't this happy to have known someone since… well since never.

I heard my phone vibrate on the edge of the piano. My schedule for the day was coming through. Good old Ben. He was a fantastic assistant. He helped me stay on track when I was straying away from it. He was going to travel with me to Greece next week and then to London. I was glad to have him. My shipping assistant at the docks Jacob would stay behind and look after the office there. He and Ben worked together and had everything under control when I wasn't there.

Since I was up all night I was going to have to have a lot of coffee. I didn't want to look pale and tired. I was expecting a call from Tanya's people today to my phone service. I was not looking forward to her being here in this apartment again. I wanted nothing to do with her. I stood up from the piano and left the glass of Jack on the edge. I picked up my phone to view my schedule and sure enough there was a time for Tanya to arrive. Good thing it was early enough. I still had time to head to the office afterwards. Not before a couple of rounds with the punching bag though. I Okayed the majority of the appointments and meetings that were being set up for when I returned and for today. Then I Okayed the Tanya arrival. I sent that back to Ben. I would have to have Mike come this morning. I wanted Ben here too.

I headed into the kitchen and put on a large pot of coffee. I shot an email off to Ben asking him to be present here at the apartment for Tanya's arrival. I also called and left a message on Mike's phone to be present here as he was my lawyer. 10 am was do or die time with Tanya. I went through the apartment and made mental notes of what was hers and what she had added and may want. If she thought it was hers and it was mine it would be hashed out in court. I keep everything. All my bills, all my purchases for my books. I was that honest. Plus my accountant needed to keep my earnings and my business separated. That was another person I needed to call.

By time 7 am rolled around I was on the phone to Ben to find out what paper had the photograph from yesterday. I knew it was too late to nix the photo as printing presses usually go off at 4 am. If I was in my right mind last night I would have called them then to nix it. Plus I wanted the photo to remind me of what Bella looked like. Not that I would forget right now. She was etched into my mind.

Ben had arrived by 8 and Mike shortly after 9. Ben and I had a phone meeting with Jacob at the docks at 8:30 to go over the final documents going to Greece. I would be picking them up later today when I came to check in at the office. I had a downtown office as well as the one at the docks and I frequented both.

After the meeting Ben handed me the paper with the picture. "Is this what you were looking for Mr. Cullen?"

"Ahh yes it is Ben. Thank you." I said looking at the grainy picture. It wasn't the best shot of us but it would do for now. I had something concrete to look at when my mind started to slip. I didn't let on to Ben that was what it was for. I tucked it away in my brief case and I began to tag what was Tanya's. Ben knew that I was getting a divorce. He was the one that found the missing money to begin with. I would thank him forever for that. I had given him the name of the best jeweler in the city and he went and picked out a ring for his girlfriend. I was sure he had popped the question already. I would help him as much as I could as I was in debt to him for locating and finding out about Tanya.

"So Ben did you pop the question yet?"

"I did Mr. Cullen. Thank you for that jeweler. They were fantastic. It fit her perfectly."

"I take it she said yes?"

"Of course."

"Good I'm glad." At least one of us is going to have a happy ending right now. I wasn't going to go to my dark place yet. I would wait and do that when Tanya was here.

Mike brought me papers to sign that she was here removing some things from the apartment. Everything was going to be documented and sent to the courts. She would only be here for an hour. That was more than enough time to get what she wanted that was hers. What ever we had bought together would be split when the divorce was final.

"Edward I talked to the judge about an hour ago. She will be served her papers on Friday. He processed them right away once they were received. He owed me a favor from the last major case so he is speeding up the process for you."

"That sounds fantastic. That is good news."

"As long as she responds to the serving and puts forth her petition in response to yours."

"That is going to be where the problem lies right? I know she will fight it."

"Well her lawyer, when she gets her lawyer will have to be in contact with me once the papers are given to them. I am sure they will advise what would be best. You can't control that Edward."

"No I suppose not. I wish I could. I know what she will do before she does it. She is predictable when it comes to her mistakes."

I heard the buzzer and I stood up. Ben stood in the background as a witness. Mike was with me as we went to the elevator. Henry was advised about the visit today. He was to let her and her entourage up. I was hoping that she was playing smart and brought her lawyer. This had to be done by the book. I couldn't loose my temper today. I had to stay calm in this situation. If I showed my temper it could backfire the work Mike had done already to speed it up.

When the elevator opened out came Tanya. She had three males and her sister with her again. One of the males stepped forward and introduced himself as her lawyer. I let Mike greet him and they talked for a few moments before Tanya went and started going through the apartment. She was in a mood and I was in a mood. I knew that this wouldn't end well. She started picking things up that were not tagged and told the males to pack it. I of course interjected and Mike brought out the accountants books and receipts to prove that it was purchased before we were married. I heard a lot of grumbles that morning and a couple of rants. Tanya didn't have a leg to stand on I had enough proof that she was getting frustrated. She thought she would get away with a lot but she had no idea how documented my home was. She never cared to notice half the time anyhow.

Towards the end of the visit she had collected her things that were tagged and stopped trying to take the things that weren't. I may have been in a mood but I still watched her interact with her sister and the two males that were packing for her. It was when I saw lingering hands and stolen glances not just sizing her up but the rest of the apartment that I realized who he was. He was the new boy toy. The one that she had cheated on me with. He was the one in the picture. The picture that the courts had in the divorce filing.

As she was finishing up I whispered this to Mike.

"Mike the one in the blue shirt is the one she cheated with. He has been sizing up the apartment and stealing glances at her the whole time she has been going through the apartment. He is calling the shots."

"Well we have pictures and not just of the stuff that she is taking out. We have pictures of the help too. If it is him it will be noted when we go to court."

"Just watch them and you will see what I mean."

Mike watched them and he saw quite a few exchanges between them both. He understood what I had now seen because he had seen it. I sat down at my piano and lightly touched the keys. They didn't make a plunk sound like they should have. I was touching it very lightly but not depressing the keys. I was still watching her out of the corner of my eyes. She was a good actress I would give her that. But the subtle touches were what gave her away. I shook my head and picked up my phone to check the time. It had been a bloody hour only since she arrived. It seemed like she was here a lot longer.

Everything was documented. And when the elevators closed behind her and her entourage was the first real time I moved in my own apartment. It felt like mine again now. Ben left shortly after Tanya heading to the downtown office. I would meet him there later on. Mike stayed to make sure everything was still in order for paper work. I felt like I was signing my life away with this divorce already. I know I would have more to sign in the coming weeks and the finalization of it.

Mike left and I headed for the punching bag. I went four rounds before I showered and dressed again for my day at the office. A suit and tie. I headed out the door of my room grabbed my briefcase and left Jace sitting in the living room by the elevator. He had stayed out of the fray when they were here. Jace never liked Tanya. Probably never would. Now I didn't have to worry about it.

I was driving myself to the docks today. I had three cars but today I got into my eclipse and pulled out of the parking lot that was under ground. No one really drove in New York City. Yet when people did it was always a traffic jam. Especially tour buses and around the park. I maneuvered my way down to the docks with painless ease and few swear words. I was a speeder and I didn't like to be held up if I needed to be. Hence my temper usually comes out when I drive. Since I was already in quite the mood I didn't add to it any more than usual.

I pulled into the warehouse and parked the car. Getting out I saw shipping containers waiting to be pulled out and boarded to a ship. They would have arrived yesterday from across the US to be shipped to London and various other places in Europe. I knew what was being shipped when and where and what was in the warehouse at all times. I had to. If I ever got checked up on I had to know these things. I continued walking into the office to find Jessica with her feet in the air perched on the desk. Jacob was sitting beside her feet chatting her up. I hovered in the doorway leaning on the frame my arms crossed across my chest waiting for them to look up and see me.

"Ah hem" I said clearing my throat.

I saw them both scramble. Jacob chatted up the girls constantly. I was used to it from him. He did his work and still managed to have a social life while doing it. Jessica however was a perpetual flirt. She had attempted on many occasions to date me and ask me out. I always made sure I didn't date my employees. Plus she wasn't my type of girl. She was too…. well let's put it this way she really wasn't my type. She could try all she wanted but I wouldn't take it.

"Mr. Cullen, sir we didn't realize you were going to be here this soon." She stuttered out.

"Let's get back to work shall we." I paused and waited as she scrambled to put her feet back under the desk and sit proper. "Jacob…" I said pointing to my office. He grimaced and the look he gave me was 'I'm sorry'.

We entered my office and I flicked the lights on. I was here very rarely at this office these days. All or most of my paper work was at my downtown office.

"Well Jacob out side of Jessica how are things running here?"

"No problems at all. We haven't had a government check for the month but that is coming next week I believe. Since I am not going with you to Greece I will look after that and then meet you in London as planned."

"Good. Anything else come in?"

"A South American shipment company wants to use our base to ship into the US from Brazil."

I watched Jacob pull the papers that he was talking about and hand them to me. "From Brazil huh. What kind of shipping are they doing?"

"Food mostly. I went over the papers for request but it looks a little sketchy."

"Sketchy is not good. Let me look at them."

I trusted Jacob's initial judgment. He was always good at picking up sketchy business deals. As was I. I don't know if it was just the way the movies were now a days but I was always suspecting if it comes from South America. I know I shouldn't be that way. Not all things shipped from that country is all bad. Just that is where all the drug cartels are. They use unsuspecting shipping companies. I was not going to be one of them. I would have to have the company investigated first before I accepted.

"Leave them with me. I will take them to Greece and get started investigating the company."

"Sure thing."

It was then that Jessica interrupted us by buzzing that there was someone here to see me. I wasn't expecting anyone here today. I wasn't going to be here that long. She announced him and sent him in upon my request.

"Mr. Cullen my name is Tyler Crenshaw FBI on behalf of the NYPD."

"What do I owe the pleasure Mr. Crenshaw?" I asked purely curious now.

"I am a detective with the 52nd precinct. And we are trying to track down drugs that are coming into the country."

"What does that have to do with me?" He was blunt so I was just as blunt back.

"We have been tracking a few of the shipping companies in Brazil. They have petitioned a few of the shipping companies here. You are the largest in New York. We have received word that they have sent a request to you in the last few days. We need to place a few of our men in your employment. Undercover of course."

"Sit down Mr. Crenshaw we have to discuss what is actually happening."

He sat down and explained the situation and what needed to be done. They wanted to use our company as a decoy to bring out the drugs and bust them before they actually hit the streets. If they could prove that they are being shipped from certain companies in South America then we would be commended for helping them bust them. I agreed to it and I also provided information and the request from the Brazilian company. That was a start he had said. That was always the way they started. It had happened in Florida and now that they are overly cautious there they are trying other ports and major ones at that.

Mr. Crenshaw would have 4 undercover agents from the NYPD. One of those four agents was FBI that was working with the precinct. Jacob drew up papers for signatures to make it look like we had hired them. Just incase it came back that they were working for free and so that it didn't look like they were undercover agents and police. Everything had to look like it was a normal hire.

I finished the paper work and signed them. I provided Mr. Crenshaw with four hire slips and a time to report for duty. I had to agree to the Brazil Company and that was next on the agenda. I still wanted to investigate it. Even though I was saying yes because of the investigation by the FBI and the police. I just hoped I didn't find what I was dreading. That it was involved with drugs and drug smuggling.

I took my Italy paperwork and the Brazilian company's paperwork and left the office. Jessica was starring after me and longing for me to talk to her just for a little while. I was already late getting back to the main office. I walked down the steps and back into my car. Jacob waved goodbye from the top of the stairs. As he said I would meet him in London after Greece.

My day finally ended close to ten pm that night. I had too much to prepare to leave on my business trips. I walked into the apartment and was greeted by Jace. I took him up to roof and tossed a stick around for a few minutes so he could burn some energy off. I would have to take him out tomorrow. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs I had up there and let Jace run around on his own for a bit. I looked up to the sky and saw the stars shinning back at me.

I must have fallen asleep because I slipped into the most amazing dream that I knew would never come true at this point. It wasn't the stars I was starring at. It was Bella and her brown eyes starring back at me hovering over me. She was straddling me tracing my face with her fingers. Her eyes sparkling in the night with lust.

"Well Edward what do you want me to do?"

I didn't respond it was like I was watching from within but it was me that was there. She kissed me with such passion and wanton that I just accepted it and let her do what she may with me.

She pulled back from the kiss and lifted her white shirt off her head to reveal a black demi cup bra with her breasts just itching their way to come out. While she was tossing her top aside and took the liberty of popping out each breast and sucking on each one. I held her still and felt up her back as I inhaled her scent between the breasts. I found the clasp and unhooked the bra in one swift moment. Using my hands I pulled it off of her in another movement that caught her off guard. She pushed me back against the chair back and continued her assault of me. Not that I was going to complain. She pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it aside with out breaking eye contact. I moved my hands to run up her back but she stopped me. She swatted them away and told me "no". She was in full control.

She removed herself from my lap which left a significant bulge in my pants which she was eying with so much lust that I could swear she was licking her lips. Wait she actually was licking her lips which sent me into overdrive. I moved to get up and again she shook her finger and told me no. She turned her back to me and unzipped the black short skirt that was up around her thighs. I watched it drop to the ground as it slid down her legs in slow motion. I let my eyes trail back up to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She turned only her head to look at me to see my expression. She was greeted with approval. My jaw was on the ground ready to eat her up like that. I followed each of her curves right down to her finger tips which were curling for me to come hither. I nearly stumbled getting out of the chair. I wasn't going to make her wait like she was making me wait. The bulge in my pants was getting painful and when I reached her she stopped me again from running my hands all over her. She reached for my pants and undid the button and pushed them down till they had pooled around my feet. I kicked them aside as she ran her hands over my chest and when she reached what I wanted her most to touch she managed to tease me harder. She was bending down still in her heels and took me into her mouth surprising me all that much more. I was straining already and now I had to hold it together as she sucked my cock. From tip to base she was making it harder and harder to remain standing. She knew what she was doing. She stopped as I started to jerk forward. She knew exactly what would get me going to the point of no return. She trailed her fingers over it and then blew a long warm breath over the tip making me jerk forward again.

"Uh uh. I am in control of this tryst. You cum when I tell you too."

God she was dripping in control. I loved it. I followed her back the chair as she sat with her legs slightly open. I could see she was wet. She was enjoying being in control. She was inviting me in and this time she was going to allow it. I kneeled before her and decided to do a little of my own teasing. I blew a hot breath over her entrance making her gasp just as it had surprised me. That was the extent of my tease. She was so wet already and I just wanted her to be wetter. I took her in my mouth and returned the favor slowly.

I knew she was just as close as I was. I pulled back after a long swipe with my tongue and lips. As I sat back she curled her fingers at me and when I was face to face with her she kissed me. She tasted herself which made me all that much harder. She was up out of the chair pushing me back into it and crawling onto my lap. I took a hold of her hips and guided her till we were together. I slid into her with ease as she rode me. Both of us wouldn't last long. I continued to guide her up and down on my shaft as we both came. I had my head back and she kissed me. She took each of my hands and kissed them before placing them on her breasts so I could feel her skin and how hot she was. The blood was pumping hard in her veins I could feel it throbbing as I ran my hands over her.

She kissed me again as I tipped her backwards her breasts protruding out calling my name to kiss them again and again. It was that moment she started to disappear. I frantically looked both ways for her but she was gone. Bella had gone leaving me in a state of euphoria.

My eyes flew open. Jace had dropped a stick on my feet and was licking my hands to get me to wake up. He thought I had died the way he was franticly trying to get me up.

"No boy I haven't died. Although that dream I just had would be an awesome death if I were to go…" I picked up the stick and tossed it once more. "Now I need a cold shower to look after myself."

Lord I barely knew her and I was already daydreaming about fucking her. She was married for crying out loud. I couldn't act on this. I couldn't go out looking for her. I jumped into the shower when we came back down and I stood there soap in hand and pumped for all it was worth till I was calling out her name in the shower and the spoils all over the wall.

Thursday's sucked. I rolled my ass out of bed as I remembered the awesome Bella dream with the two of us on the roof fucking with her in control of the tryst. Just thinking about it made me harder. "Damn she is going to be the death of me and a certain part of me."

I had to relieve myself again in the shower as I closed my eyes and pumped out the load that was just waiting to coat the shower wall again. If just thinking of that daydream got me hard it was going to be a long day. As I am pretty sure that was not going to be the last time I thought of it. I had to throw myself headfirst into my work today. I had some background checking to do and some hiring to do. I had to do interview's today to keep this on the up and up with the NYPD.

I had instructed Mr. Crenshaw to tell his undercover agents to come to my downtown office for interview's today. I would conduct those myself. I needed to see and get a feel for how drastic this was. I understood what he had told me and the fact that they needed to stop the drugs by busting the very company that is importing them through other companies here in the states but I also needed to stay in control of my company and its workers. First new employee interview was the FBI agent.

"Please sit down Mr. Sampson."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. I understand Detective Crenshaw updated you on what was happening."

"Yes. However you do need to sign your paper work as if this was a real job hire. These are also papers on what your day to day job will be at the docks. It is not an easy job. Shipping and Receiving the large containers is something that not a lot of people like doing. The people that are out there now this is their life and they love doing it. As I said it is a hard job. Lots of memory and where things need to go."

"I am a hard worker Mr. Cullen. I am not so formal when I am on assignment please call me Paul."

"Of course. Please sign and drop off to the receptionist outside Paul. Good luck to you and please keep me updated as to what is going on. I don't need the details exactly since it is a case but just let me know if it is not working out in the job is what I mean."

"Of course Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks."

I went through all the interviews like that. There was Paul the FBI agent and then there was the 3 NYPD Detectives. Eric, Jared and Sam. All decent workers and high standing officers. I looked at their cases and resumes. All seemed to be perfect to be working on this case. Two were brothers. I had an appreciation for that since they were family. I was all about my family and loved to spend time with my family even though we lead totally different lives.

They would do their job and make it as if they were not undercover. I continued looking into the background of the Brazilian company. They had been caught before with shipping drugs. I found out that much. The rest was harder to find. Apparently they had reformed themselves and were now shipping again. The name had slightly changed by the looks of it and a new owner had taken over. I was still wary but I had Okayed it since the police and the FBI were involved. I kept this in my own files. I didn't have to hand over my own background checks to the detectives. If it came to the time when I did I would. The government checks were next week. They came once a month to keep updated. After this check it would be quarterly that my books and shipping logs would be checked. I was usually there for that but because of the business trip to Greece I was leaving it with Jacob.

My work for the day was done so I headed out of the office. Ben was just returning from lunch as I locked up my office door.

"Ben I have all the paper work. What I need is the research that was done on the Italian company before we meet with them in Greece next week. I don't want to be caught off guard for any reason. This is a company take over because they seem to be failing at breaking even or making money." I paused and put the keys away. "Also make sure our tickets and flight arrangements are complete and ready to go. I want the tickets in hand by Saturday."

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Good I will see you tomorrow night then at the benefit."

I left him standing there as he went into his own office. My receptionist here was away from her desk so tacked a note that if any important calls or files come in to give them to Ben to forward to me. Not that I didn't trust her but she was just like Jessica. Flirts with everyone. Even tried to with me and then with Ben. Ben had the best turn down ever since his now fiancé came in as she was trying to pick him up for a date. It was priceless and I could only watch from the door way and snicker at the outcome. She like Jessica tries too hard when there is nothing there to try for.

Arriving home I took Jace out again to the park and yet again another photographer took my picture. I wouldn't miss them in the next two weeks while I was gone. I knew as soon as I returned that it would get much worse with the divorce pending a court date. Tanya was yet to be served. I could only hope that it would be soon and if it was in public would make me the happiest man on the face of the earth right now. Well that and seeing Bella again. Damn it I did it again. I thought about her. It was a good thing I was on my way back up to my apartment because I needed another cold shower.

After the shower I sat at my desk and opened the files I needed to have with me next week. I read and re-read everything that related to the Italian company we were attempting to take over by buying it out. Their books read that they were failing to make enough from trade and shipping to break even. And that was in a good month. It should be an easy decision for them but they were dragging it out. If the take over happened then there would be a new office with new hires and some of the old employees retained. Then I would be exploring other European options outside of London and Greece.

I took part of the files with me to my bed and laid them out before me as I continued reading. I wasn't going to be surprised. I needed to know everything. I started making mental notes and typing notes into my laptop which was now open on my lap. Jace was curled up at the end of the bed starring at me wondering why I wasn't playing with him when that was normally what I did on nights like this.

"Sorry boy but work has to come first tonight. I am home all day tomorrow again so I can play with you then okay. I don't mean to ignore you."

He put his head back down on the bed and acknowledged that he had understood. I wondered how much he retained and understood half the time.

I had a lazy day the following day. I spent the day with Jace and took him out for a walk for most of the morning and early afternoon. I spent the whole time in central park either throwing a stick around and or going for mini jogs with Jace. It was another beautiful day and should be a beautiful clear night since there was no clouds. I didn't know what the weather was supposed to be like but I was glad it wasn't raining. I hated being in a tux in the rain.

When I came back to change for the evening my tux was laid out already. Black and white very crisp and clean. It was one of many that I had. I was taking one to Greece and another for London. Again I showered and dressed in just sweat pants. It wasn't quite time to go. So I sat at my piano for a bit. It had got a lot more use in the last few days than in the last year. I placed my hands on the keys and kept playing a small tune that would not get out of my head. It wasn't part of neither a song nor something that was published. It was just something that came from me.

By time it was time to go I was dressed and the tune was ingrained into my head permanently. I had a car waiting and entered it swiftly. Upon exiting I walked just as swiftly into the building. I didn't want to wait around for anything. I was smug as I ditched the photographers quite quickly this time. They knew the benefit was tonight and there would be some big names in celebrity as well as millionaires and a few others. The celebrity is what my mother needed for the charity. Tonight they would get it.

Ben had arrived before me and was talking to Jacob. Both of them were deep in conversation when I walked up and greeted them. I didn't stay long as I had other greeting that needed to be done. I circled around the floor saying hello and finally coming upon my mother, father and sister. My brother was following his wife trying to get something no doubt. She looked fantastic being pregnant and in her red dress I could see why Emmett was following her. I waved a greeting to him and let him continue following her. My mother was dazzling in silver and dad was dapper in a black tux with silver cuff links.

"Oh Edward don't you look handsome. I am glad to see you arrived without the cheat."

"I am sure she will be here mom. I can't stop her from coming tonight. Any other future events I may be able to since she won't be part of the family any longer."

"Has she been served yet son?" My father asked slipping his arm around my mother's waist.

"I don't know. If she had been served I would have heard about it. It was supposed to be today though."

"Well tonight should be interesting. Keep yourself surrounded tonight if she is here."

"Trust me dad with the business trip next week and the following I won't be by myself for long. Ben is always with me as we have to be on top of all the information or I won't be able to acquire the Italian company we have been after."

"Good. Go out have some fun. Dance, mingle and network then son."

I wouldn't dance tonight. I would be networking yes. Mingling yes. But dancing no. I wanted nothing more than to have a social night but I had a feeling that would not be the case. I moved on from my parents stopped to say hello to my sister Alice and Jasper and talked a few minutes to Emmett. I was turning around to enter another conversation with Ben and Jacob when I saw her. Tanya had arrived wearing a red floor length sparkle gown. Diamonds dripping from her neck and wrists. She looked over done. She looked fake. She was trying to hard to fit in where she knew she didn't belong anymore.

"Jacob did those new workers start today?"

"They did. They did pretty good today too. Hard workers. Should fit in well."

"I want updates next week how they are doing okay."

It was then that I heard Tanya's shriek of protest. I knew it well. I wouldn't forget it. I gloated to myself. I knew what was going on. I hated that it was at my mother's benefit but I was happy it was a public serving. Ben tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at the food on the tray if I wanted any. It wasn't the food I was starring at. It was the server. It was Bella. The park and the day dream from the other day came flooding back. Ben was talking to her like he knew her.

"_Who is that Ben?"_ I heard her ask. She had no idea what was really going on.

"_That would be Tanya Denali-Cullen. Soon to be ex-wife of…"_

"Soon to be ex of myself." I answered cutting Ben off and entering this conversation. I smiled sheepishly. She really had no idea who I was and what was going on. Ben knew her and I would find out later how. I smiled again at her hoping that she knew I was sorry for not answering her and saying something right away.

"Oh."

"How are you Bella? How is your unpacking going?" I asked her. I had the upper hand on Ben now. I knew something about her he had no idea about I was sure. He had a fiancé so I didn't know why he was chatting up Bella.

"Very well thanks." Bella was watching Tanya. I didn't need to watch Tanya. I knew exactly what she was doing while dropping f bombs. She belonged in the gutter. That was where this divorce would take her. I finally turned around once it got to a point where she was going to be looking for me. I needed to leave and quickly.

"Tanya is making a scene. Ben we better go so we don't get brought into this."

I took Ben and left Bella standing there. I wanted to explain everything that was going on. I would have loved to pull her aside and tell her but I couldn't. I had to disappear for the moment. I tapped Jacob on the shoulder and we left the area promptly.

I didn't go far. I was still within earshot of what was going on and what was being said. I was just melting into the background for now. I listened just incase I need the information.

"_No I will not accept this here."_

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but it is my job. You have been served."_

"_Take them back. Give them to my lawyer. I don't want them." _

I smirked. I know what she was trying to do. She wouldn't put her hands on them. The server stood there holding it out to her and all she could do was take them. He wouldn't leave till she accepted them and took them from his hands. I knew what she was saying when she relented and took them. The server had her sign the paper work which she just initialed and turned to leave.

"_I can't do that. Have a good evening."_

She had been served. I got my wish. It was a public serving. The photographers were having a field day. I was glad I wasn't in the mix. I am sure she would be seeking me out so I disappeared completely. I could see my parents across the room watching me watching her. My sister was shaking her head and my brother and sister in law had stopped long enough to watch the commotion. I watched, like them and waited for it to sort of settle down before moving. I quietly looked around the room and found that Bella was on her way back to what I could only assume was the kitchen to restock her tray.

I was glad to see her but not that she was serving the food. I had seen Ben's fiancé serving too. Ben knew Bella so I wonder if she knew Angela. I saw them talk before Angela headed back out to the floor with another tray of food and I decided that was how Ben and Angela knew each other. I rushed forward with out anyone seeing me as I looked around. I needed to talk to Bella. I wanted to explain the situation or she may not talk to me again then all I would have is my day dream and the short walk in the park.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk Bella. I really do want to continue the conversation we were having in the park." I called out to her stopping her in the kitchen doorway.

"It's okay Edward. I think you have your hands full this evening. Besides you shouldn't be seen talking to the help for the evening." She looked like she had been cornered and I didn't want her to feel that way. So I kept talking to her. Tried to make her comfort level come back to the way it was in the park. It was effortless in the park. Here it seemed to be strained. I don't like strained. I like controlled but this felt strained.

"Hands full is not the word for it. More like hands free. I'd like to tell you more of why tonight happened someday." I could only hope that she would not think I was the calculating person that had his ex served in a public place all the time.

"I am sure we will run into each other again. I do have to get back to the kitchen."

She looked at me and had a small smile. All was not lost was what I took from that smile. I watched her go back into the kitchen before I myself headed back out to socialize and do my donations. I was one of the biggest benefactors here tonight. I always donated to multiple charities while I was here. Cancer being the biggest one of all. I must have dropped about 400,000 thousand on the different charities. I had turned around and was starting to head back to socialize and mingle but caught that Bella had headed back out. So I slowly followed her. Always keeping her in my eyesight. She knew I was behind her when she stopped short. I looked around her and saw to my disgust who she was standing in front of. She had seen me. Bella had moved out of the way knowing that there would be a scene. It was a good thing too because I was going to fuel this one.

"Tanya. I don't think you have any further reason to be here tonight." I was in a dark mood now. I wasn't going to be nice in the long run. I had to keep control though.

"I have my own money Edward. Not just yours. Although I am going to take you through the ringer. You can't do this."

"You can't take me through the ringer Tanya. You have no legs to stand on in this beyond over relationship. I hold the cards. You stole and cheated. You can't cover it up anymore. The damage has been done." I was talking to Tanya but out of the corner of my eyes I was watching Bella for her reaction. It wasn't a good one. She was flushed like she had caused this fight at this moment because I was following her. I knew it was going to happen eventually but she didn't need to think that she caused this. We were interrupted by one of my mother's coordinators who didn't really look like she wanted to get into the middle of this brewing fight.

"Mrs. Denali-Cullen your credit card has been rejected. All your donations have been rejected. I'm sorry." She said quietly but not so quiet that I didn't hear and anybody else that was within ear shot. I smirked. This was the icing on the cake. Her accounts were frozen. Which could mean that the powers that be were investigating the embezzlement from me and the company.

"Tanya it would be best if you just left." My mother slipped her arm around my waist and watched her as she was watching us.

"I think she will be leaving this minute mom." I made the statement. I would make sure it came true if she didn't leave in a few minutes. She was not welcome any longer.

Bella was stepping back into the crowd before Tanya noticed her. "You." She said pointing at her like she was a speck of dirt. "You were in the park with him." She moved towards her. Bella moved backwards again but didn't say anything. She wasn't getting involved in this battle. "You were with the help Edward. I hope you realize that. Now I have something to stand on. You cheated too."

"You better check that theory Tanya. Besides I have my picture taken in the park all the time. It's not my fault who Jace runs into." I paused and looked around at Bella. She was scared that she was involved. I was smirking but my eyes told her she was fine and things will be fine. "Security will escort you out now Tanya. I don't think you better plan on going to any more functions that involve my family. You are not part of this family any longer."

I watched them come and take her out as gently as they could. She was fighting it all the way. I stepped into the lobby and made sure things went smoothly. My mother was with me and watched the scene unfold as she left the building.

"I'm proud of you Edward."

I didn't say anything but looked at her.

"I'm proud of you because you didn't let your temper get in the way. The way you were starring at that server it was like you wanted her to be safe when we all knew there would be an altercation. Which is something I wanted to ask you. How do you know her?"

"Her name is Bella. She… well Jace ran into her in the park earlier in the week. She was there meeting a friend and was headed the same way I was. So we walked. Photographers ended up taking a picture as we were exiting the park."

"Tanya has no grounds then to say you cheated right?"

"No mom. She did all the cheating. I am assuming the IRS is now investigating her as she wouldn't accept the papers at first and her money I am assuming is frozen."

"Yes you are probably right."

My mother headed back inside. I stood there in the doorway to the massive room leaning on the door frame. If Bella hadn't been there I would have taken Tanya out of the room by her wrists. I did hold my temper in check. I wanted the press to be on her not me. That was the last thing I needed in the press that I was man handling her. It was hard enough that I was married to her. Bella was my calm. I was calm around her. I was always controlling everything but with her around I didn't care if I controlled the situation. This was not me. I was never like this. Obviously my mother had noticed. I wondered who else had noticed it.

It dawned on me that it could have ended much worse. Especially with Bella in between both of us. Tanya was the fighting type. She fought a lot when she was a child. Bella could have been hurt. Yes I was the one at fault for that. But it ended much different than I could have expected. Bella was fine and she didn't egg her on with any comments. But she may have known to be like that because she was a police officers wife. I remembered then that she was married. I was not going to jeopardize that. I had told myself that from the beginning. She would be my daydream. She was too beautiful and kind hearted from what I had seen already to destroy that. I would continue to try and talk to her. Just get to know her. Bide my time with her. Even if it was just as friends.

I returned back to the benefit and did my socializing. I was moody and not really in the mood anymore to socialize. I needed a way out of this party. I know it was my mothers benefit but I was ending my night early. I went and said my good evenings. I apologized to my mother for not staying close to the end of her benefit but in the mood I was in I was not much company. She understood.

As I was leaving the building I noticed the bench out front and it had Bella sitting with her serving tray. I slowly walked up and took her in. This would be a time to really talk to her. Without the photographers taking pictures. Without the noise and prying eyes. Just person to person talking like it was in the park.

Even dressed in black and white with her hair pulled back she was gorgeous. I remember the skirt being over her thighs in my dream. I knew I shouldn't have thought of that. I scolded myself for thinking about her like that when all we could be is friends. I knew I was going to be scolding myself a lot but I don't think I could help it. Especially with her that close.

"May I join you?" I asked her. She knew who it was. I could see it on her face with out her looking at me.

"I suppose Edward. Won't this fuel your soon to be ex wife?" She turned to look at me but was watching for my reaction to her words. I hoped she wouldn't be like that but I would tell her different.

"Not really. She doesn't have a leg to stand on in the divorce." I wasn't going to sugar coat it. This was a very true statement. Tanya really didn't have a leg to stand on, money wise or other.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am. I should be."

"You don't have to tell me you know. That is private and I barely know you."

"It's okay. It will be in the papers tomorrow anyhow. I feel like I can tell you anything right now. You're quite different from anyone I have ever met. I feel like I know you already and we haven't really said a lot to each other. I am comfortable with you. It's refreshing actually. Plus Jace was quite enamored with you. He doesn't like a lot of people. Especially females." I didn't want to be pushed away. This was my chance.

"Really."

"Did I scare you?" I watched as she moved back slightly taking in the conversation that we were having. Her features withdrawing into an alarmed look.

"A little."

"Sorry." I paused watching her some more. Her look changed again to interest but reserved. "I just don't want you to think the worst of me. I really am not the person they make me out to be in the papers when they get a story."

"I can't really make a judgment when I barely know you."

"Well from what I remember you just moved here with your detective husband and it was your first time in Central Park. I would like to get to know you more Bella."

"Well you are a dog person. I like dog people." She laughed. I think I could have died right there at the sound of her laugh. "You are also the 7th person I now know in New York. I could use all the friends I need right now. Especially ones that know the city. I don't know it very well. And Angela has to work so I can't ask her all the time."

"Well that is something I would love to do if you would let me." I hoped that she would not think that was too forward of me. As she said we had just met. But it was anything to be with her. "Please don't think it is too forward of me."

"I'd like that but won't your photographers follow you?"

"They do but if we go out in a couple of weeks they won't be so bad."

"Okay I am taking a leap of faith here. You can show me around the city."

Leap of faith for her. A chance for me. I was excited. I don't get excited. I was giddy like a school boy. I was controlled but never like this. I watched her leave after I gave her my phone number to call in a few weeks. I hoped and prayed that she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Please if you read it review it. I like reading the reviews as it makes me a better writer and I try to give what I can to my readers. If you think it is missing something or if you have questions on something please pm me or leave a review.<strong>

**For the sexy sex filled daydream the song is Skin by Rihanna**

**Please read and review and tell me if you like or should I continue!**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978**


End file.
